Avant j'étais schizophrène, maintenant nous allons beaucoup mieux
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Mourir de façon la plus ridicule qui soit ? Fait. Devenir une Shinigami ? En cours. Expliquer aux voix dans ma tête que celle-ci n'est pas un lieu pour se disputer ? A éviter. Surtout si vous ne voulez pas passer pour une folle. Mais attendez, c'est déjà le cas, non ? Prenez garde Shinigami car la grande Amaya Suzuki arrive ! Ooooooh une coccinelle !
1. Il faut se méfier des peaux de banane

Bonjour, bonjour. Certains me connaissent comme l'auteur de _La Démone, le Papillon et le chieur _sur le même fandom. Me revoilà avec un nouveau récit celui d'Amaya Suzuki. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira donc.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Il faut se méfier des peaux de bananes_

J'ai deux passions dans la vie. La première consiste à faire chier mon père et l'autre à dormir.

- Putain Amaya, beugle une voix depuis la salle à manger, tu vas te décider à bouger tes putains de fesses de ce putain de lit !

…

Bon comme vous avez pu le constater, cela revient à la même chose. C'est donc à contrecœur que j'écarte les couvertures de mon visage. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que mon père me balance un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment super comme moyen de réveil. J'en sais quelque chose, il l'a déjà testé sur moi. Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que ça n'a pas marché. Pas que je sois une marmotte, détrompez-vous. L'eau a plutôt bien fonctionné, pour sûr, c'est juste que ce prendre un seau dans la figure juste après et bien, forcément, ça ne rate pas. J'ai toujours la bosse d'ailleurs.

- Amaya !

- Oui c'est bon, j'arrive ! je braille.

C'est dingue ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il s'y met celui-là.

Bon dans tout ça, j'ai oubliée de me présenter. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, mon nom est Amaya. Amaya Suzuki. Dans exactement trois mois, j'aurais dix-sept ans. Encore un an et je pourrais me barrer de cette maison. Enfin. Mon rêve étant de partir en Amérique, je ne vais certainement pas attendre d'être mariée et d'avoir un tas de chiards dans les bras pour partir. Plutôt rester vierge sinon.

Mais passons. Je m'égare.

Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, j'ai seize ans et je suis blonde (comment ça, vous vous en doutiez ?). Bon déjà, une japonaise blonde ce n'est pas vraiment courant alors j'imagine très bien votre réaction au fait que j'ai les yeux roses.

…

Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ? Vous êtes jaloux parce que je suis…

- En retard. Encore.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en baissant honteusement la tête. Mon père n'est pas vraiment le genre de mec à qui on peut tenir tête. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est une véritable armoire à glace. D'ailleurs on me demande souvent comment ça se fait que je sois si petite. Comme si ça les intéressait de toute façon.

- Amaya…

Mauvais. Quand mon père grogne comme ça c'est que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Euh… Oui papa ?

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien j'attends pour manger.

J'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Mon père, de son vrai nom Tenshi, se met à trembler de rage.

Et puis d'un coup, il explose telle une bombe.

- MAIS TU VAS TE BOUGER BORDEL ! TON FRERE EST DEJA LEVE DEPUIS UNE HEURE ! SI DANS CINQ MINUTES, TU N'ES PAS CHANGEE, JE M'EN FOUS, JE PARS SANS TOI !

Je détale immédiatement en prenant bien soin de ne pas répliquer quoi que ce soit. Trop risqué. Et puis d'abord c'est de la triche, Masaru n'est même pas mon vrai frère. On a juste le même père. Et comme par hasard, il est toujours meilleur que moi en tout.

J'aurais préférée être fille unique.

…

Quoique. Ça voudrait dire plus de claques pour moi. Et je peux vous dire que quand mon père vous gifle, votre joue reste à vif pendant au moins une semaine.

J'ai mal rien que d'y penser.

- Plus que trois minutes, me prévient mon père.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais j'ai même pas commencé à me changer ! Ça craint du boudin ! J'ai rien préparé. Je…

Et dit ça vous dérangerait pas de me laisser m'habiller juste trente secondes ?

Merci !

…

- C'est bon papa je suis prête ! On peut… Papa ?

Non, attendez, ne me dîtes pas qu'il est vraiment partit sans moi ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, j'entends alors le bruit d'un moteur en train de démarrer.

…

- PAPA !

Mon premier réflexe est de détaler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que je manque d'exploser sous le coup de la panique. Ce qui n'a servie à rien puisque la voiture est déjà loin.

Et merde !

Bon bah tant pis je vais prendre le bus.

Le dit bus qui vient juste de passer juste sous mon nez.

…

- ARRETEZ CE BUS ! je hurle.

Et comme par hasard, personne ne semble m'entendre. Trouvant certainement plus marrant le fait de voir une blonde courir derrière un véhicule chargé de personnes plus puantes les uns que les autres.

Bande de crevards.

Ouf que j'ai pris des baskets et pas des talons sinon mes jolis petits pieds n'auraient pas tenus longtemps.

Aurais-je omis le fait que je suis tout sauf sportive ?

En sport je suis toujours la dernière choisie dans une équipe et tout le monde se lamente quand je fais partie de la leur.

Je me sens mal aimée.

Alors pourquoi je continue de courir comme une idiote après ce fichu bus de mes deux ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mon père me tabasse si j'arrive en retard !

- STOP ! Arrêtez-vo…

Je viens de glisser sur quelque chose de non identifié et que je n'ai pas vu parce que je suis limite en pleurs. Faute de mieux, mon front rencontre le bêton d'une manière assez violente.

Puis c'est le trou noir.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je vois que les passants se sont précipités sur moi et me regardent avec horreur.

Bah quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un tombé ou bien ?

C'est quand même affreusement gênant tout de même. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un de ma classe dans le lot sinon ma vie est fichue. Et ma popularité déjà assez faible avec.

- Oh mon Dieu, elle ne se réveille pas ! crie une femme tout près de moi.

Elle est vraiment sérieuse ? Parce que non seulement j'ai les yeux grands ouverts mais en plus je crois que je suis devenue sourde.

- Vite appeler une ambulance !

Visiblement pas assez selon eux…

- Mais je vais bien !

J'essaye de me relever mais personne n'essaye de m'en empêcher. Ni même de m'aider d'ailleurs. C'est trop demander peut-être ?

C'est alors que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde mais quelque chose derrière moi. C'est donc piqué au vif que je me retourne pour voir ce qui attire leur attention plus qu'une jolie (enfin si on veut…) blonde qui vient de se casser la gueule sur le béton.

Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

La fille qui est allongée sur le sol, je ne peux pas voir si visage, seulement sa longue chevelure blonde et le sang qui commence à s'étaler sur le sol. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

Cette personne s'est moi.

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine tandis que je réalise ce qui se passe.

Je suis morte.

Sans crier gare, mes jambes cèdent et je tombe à genoux sur le sol. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte qu'une chaîne entoure mon cou et qu'il m'est vraisemblablement impossible de la retirer.

Je suis morte.

Et merde. A tous les coups, les autres vont croire que je sèche les cours alors que pas du tout. Au fond, tout ça c'est de la faute mon père. Quel rabat-joie celui-là aussi.

… Bon d'accord j'avoue que si je m'étais pressée pour aller en cours, on n'en serait pas là. Mais je…

Je stoppe mes pensées en découvrant, à quelques mètres de mon cadavre, la chose non identifiée sur laquelle j'ai marché, provoquant ma chute. Et je peux vous dire que si je n'étais pas sous la forme d'un fantôme, je me serais déjà pendue à l'heure qu'il est.

Mon nom est Amaya Suzuki, j'aurais eu dix-sept ans dans exactement trois moi.

Et je suis morte en glissant sur une peau de banane.

A moi les Darwin Awards !

* * *

Alors quand pensez-vous ? Ce (court) prologue vous a-t-il plus ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review et de donner votre avis.

A plus pour un nouveau chapitre.

*disparaît dans un halo de fumée*


	2. Mes amis les Hollows et Poil de carotte

Coucou c'est moi, LaFaucheuse01. Déjà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis agréablement étonnée de voir que j'ai déjà des suivis/favoris/commentaires. Pour un prologue c'est plutôt rare.

Je vous aimes.

En passant, certains auront peut-être remarqués que j'ai remplacé le "papillon" par la "coccinelle". Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai pensé que plusieurs personnes "fusionnerait" cette fiction avec la première _La Démone, le Papillon et le chieur. _Que l'on soit bien clair, quand je parlais de "papillon" je ne parlais pas de Shuuhei Hisagi (oui, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ma première fiction, mon héroïne appelle Hisagi papillon... C'est compliqué !). Aucun rapport. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Shuuhei appartient à Anko et pas à Amaya.

Anko : Parfaitement ! Il est à moi d'abord !

Moi : ... Anko ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Anko : Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit de m'incruster non ?

Amaya : Non ! Arrête de me voler la vedette !

Anko : Tu veux te battre la blondinette ?

Amaya : Je...

Moi : Oh vos gueules ! Sinon dans le prochain chapitre je vous coupe toutes les deux un membre !

Anko et Amaya : u_u

Yamaneko : Niark, niark, niark *se fait frapper par sa propréitaire*

...

**jyurei : **Salut et merci d'être ma première review :) Si j'ai bien compris, tu suis également ma première fiction sur Bleach c'est ça ? Ah ah c'est une bonne idée et je l'avais appliqué sur un personnage qui n'a pas fait long feu... Mais j'ai finis par la détruire u_u

**Darkaito : **Merci. Et voilà la suite ^^ J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue ^^

Anko : Tu plaisantes, ça fait juste 20 heures qu'elle a commentée, elle peut bien attendre encore un peu.

Moi : ... *sort le bazooka*

Anko : ... Ok j'ai compris...

Bonne lecture u_u

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Mes amis les Hollows et Poil de carotte_

Je suis morte. Ça c'est un fait. Mourir en glissant sur une peau de banane en est un autre.

Vous connaissiez sans doute la blague de la blonde qui marche sur une peau de banane et bien il semblerait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un mythe mais bel et bien de la réalité. J'en suis la preuve viv… euh morte.

C'est bien beau tout ça mais maintenant je fais quoi ? Je veux dire j'aimerais bien rejoindre mon corps mais l'ambulance la déjà embarqué. D'ailleurs c'est débile, je suis déjà morte, à quoi ça sert d'emmener mon cadavre à l'hôpital. Parfois la logique des hommes m'effarent de jours en jours.

Je pourrais rejoindre mon père mais il doit être en train d'arrêter des dealers de rien du tout. Et puis il est hors de question que j'aille voir l'idiot qui me sert de demi-frère, surtout s'il est avec une fille.

Plusieurs choix s'offrent alors à moi :

1) Je pourrais aller dans les vestiaires des garçons pour admirer leurs jolies tablettes de chocolat.

Oui mais non. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de passer pour une perverse… Même si ça doit déjà être le cas à l'heure qui l'est.

2) Essayer de retrouver son corps.

Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir se faire tripoter par des inconnus.

3) Trouver la lumière qui est censé me conduire dans l'au-delà.

… Quelle lumière ?

4) Fuir la sorte de yéti sans poils qui me fonce actuellement dessus.

…

…

- AU SECOURS, UN YETI SANS POILS ME FONCE DESSUS !

Cours, Forest, cours !

Je détale aussi vite que je le peux. Dieu est cruel avec moi. Je viens tout juste de mourir et il continue de s'acharner sur moi.

Quelle plaie.

Bon en attendant le yéti sans poils continue de me courser et visiblement il semble très énervé.

En même temps, je ne peux que le comprendre. Pour un yéti ça doit être chiant de se retrouver sans poils. Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui lui a fait ça mais j'espère qu'il l'a mangé et qu'il a souffert.

Au final je ne sais même pas où je vais. Mon cerveau est bloqué sur l'option « sauver sa peau » et je continue de sprinter comme une malade. Mais alors que je passais devant une foule bandée, je pus me rendre compte de deux choses.

La première fut que le yéti peut me voir alors que je suis censée être morte.

La deuxième est que visiblement, le contraire est possible puisque personne ne semble remarquer sa présence alors qu'il est gigantesque et monstrueux.

Conclusion ? Le yéti, en plus d'être devenu nudiste, est mort.

Pauvre bête.

Oui, je suis le genre de personnes à voir une guêpe près d'elle et crier « ECRASE-LA ! » pour enfin dire « La pauvre » et foudroyer l'assassin du regard.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Soit moi me faisant poursuivre par un monstre de plus de quatre mètres.

Tyrannosaure refoulé ?

Oh, oh (vous m'avez pris pour le père Noël ?) Houston on a un problème. Du genre tomber sur un cul-de-sac alors qu'on est poursuivi par un yéti/tyrannosaure.

Ah mais je suis conne, je suis un fantôme, je peux passer à travers.

BAM !

Visiblement pas, finalement. Aïe.

- Je t'ai eu petite âme, jubile le yéti/tyrannosaure.

- Euh, techniquement c'est le cul-de-sac qui m'a eu mais si ça peu te faire plaisir… Mais attends, tu parles !

Numa* (bah quoi ? Il fallait bien que je lui trouve un nom !) me regarde étrangement. Sans doute qu'il n'a jamais vu une proie aussi étrange que moi. Avec un peu de chance, il va peut-être me laisser partir.

- Manger petite âme, il bave.

… Ou pas.

Plus il avance et plus je recule en me laissant glisser contre le mur afin de partir en courant quand il ne fera pas attention.

- Tu devrais peut-être éviter, j'essaye de négocier. Regarde-moi, je n'ai que la peau sur les os !

- Manger…

Gloups.

Je vois sa main s'élever dans les airs et je ferme les yeux, me préparant au coup fatal.

Mourir deux fois dans la même journée, c'est vraiment moche, quoi qu'on dise.

- Ne la touche pas !

Numa et moi nous nous retournons comme un seul ho… Comme une seule et même personne vers l'homme (si j'en juge par sa voix) qui vient de me sauver la vie.

Mais c'est une carotte ?

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas une vraie carotte mais ça y ressemble fortement. Enfin au niveau de la couleur des cheveux sinon il s'agit bien d'un garçon d'environ mon âge portant un… Sabre ?

Il s'est pris pour Luke Skywalker ou quoi ?

… Bon d'accord, il faut que je me calme moi. L'adrénaline n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

Numa fonce sur lui et Poil de carotte, qui, au lieu d'éviter comme tout humain dénoué de courage, lui bondit dessus, son sabre (qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à un sabre finalement) à la main.

Je profite de cette diversion pour filer le plus loin possible mais si j'en devine au cri de douleur qui vient de retentir dans mon dos, Numa vient de se faire tuer.

Qu'il repose en paix.

Bon en attendant moi je vais dépêcher de me barrer vite fait bien fait avant que Poil de carotte ne me retrouve.

- Hey toi !

Merde. Il m'a retrouvé. Ah non, attendez, c'est la voix d'une fille.

- Qui ? Moi ? je demande en me retournant.

Mais je me tais aussitôt, abasourdie.

J'ai enfin découvert quelqu'un de plus petit que moi c'est pour dire !

Bref. Elle doit avoir environ mon âge comme Poil de carotte avant elle, sauf qu'elle est brune et pas rousse. Comme lui, elle porte une sorte de kimono noir et porte un sabre attaché à sa taille. Et alors que j'allais lui demander son nom et comment ça se faisait qu'elle pouvait me voir, elle se met à me tourner le dos et à crier :

- Ichigo ! C'est bon j'ai retrouvé l'âme errante !

Ah et elle est où, histoire de faire connaissance ?

…

J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Poil de carotte vient dans notre direction. Je répète, Poil de carotte vient dans notre direction. Il est temps de fuir. D'urgence.

- Pas si vite !

Il m'attrape par le col avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir.

- Lâche-moi ! je beugle dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende.

- Calme-toi, on ne va pas te faire de mal, il s'irrite.

Ah vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ce pauvre Numa ?

- Ichigo, crétin ! l'engueule la petite brune. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur !

Moi ? Avoir peur ? Mais alors pas du tout…

Je suis terrorisée.

Le dénommé « Ichigo » alias Poil de carotte, me pose sur le sol et m'oblige à les regarder.

- Est-ce que ça va ? il me demande en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah tu sais je suis morte en glissant sur une peau de banane avant de me faire poursuivre par un yéti sans poils alors ça peut aller mieux…

La petite brune lui lance un regard du genre « t'es bête ou quoi ? » mais Poil de carotte ne semble pas faire attention à ça.

- … En glissant sur une peau de banane ?

On voit ses priorités dans la vie…

- Ouais, sur une peau de banane, je confirme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es jaloux ? Et puis vous êtes qui au juste ?

La fille se racle la gorge et commence son récit :

- Mon nom est Rukia Kuchiki et l'idiot à côté de moi c'est Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nous sommes des Shinigamis.

- Très bien… Et sinon vous fumez quoi parce que ça à l'air de vous avoir grillé quelques neurones ?

Mais moi je dis ça… Je ne dis rien.

Cette phrase ne veut strictement rien dire…

- Alors comment t'explique le fait qu'on puisse te voir ? intervient Poil de carotte.

Ah, un point pour lui.

- Bon d'accord. Vous êtes des Shinigamis, bon et après ?

- Vois-tu nous les Shinigamis, continue Rukia, sommes chargés de conduire les âmes errantes comme toi à la Soul Society. Mais aussi de purifier les Hollows avec notre Zanpakuto.

J'ai beau être japonaise, pour moi c'est du chinois. Ou de l'anglais. Comme vous voulez.

- Une traduction ça serait trop demandé peut-être ?

- En clair, âme errante égale toi. Soul Society égale Paradis pour vous les humains et Hollow égale yéti sans poils, m'explique Poil de carotte.

Ah d'accord. Ça parait plus logique. Ils ne pouvaient pas le dire plus tôt aussi ?

- Bon d'accord et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça, moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Notre rôle est de t'emmener à la Soul Society.

- Cool. Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller à votre Soul machin ?

- Au fil du temps tu te transformeras en Hollow, m'explique-t-elle, calmement.

Ah d'accord, c'est nettement moins cool.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne sentiras rien du tout, me rassure-t-elle.

Je vois Poil de carotte s'approcher dangereusement de moi, son sabre à la main.

Oh mon dieu, il va me violer !

…

Bon calme toi ma bonne vieille Amaya, t'es en train de dérailler. Mais il fait quand même vachement suspect.

Alors que je croyais qu'il allait se servir de son arme pour me découper, il le retourna afin de me dévoiler sa pointe de manche qu'il frappe sur mon front. Je sens alors une brusque chaleur m'envahir alors que je me rends compte que je disparais peu à peu sous le regard des deux Shinigamis.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que déjà je me sentis partir… Ailleurs.

Mes aventures commençaient maintenant !

Soul Society, prépare-toi parce qu'Amaya Suzuki arrive !

* * *

* Numa signifie cauchemar en japonais (je crois... u_u)

Message de l'auteur à tous les roux : Ceci est un message de paix. L'auteur ne veux pas faire la guerre avec vous. Elle est même pour sauver la race u_u Ne la traînez pas en justice s'il-vous plaît u_u

Alors voilà. Amaya est folle. On vit avec u_u

N'oubliez pas de laisser un review, vous pouvez même laisser un pavé *fais les yeux de chien battu* Et pis si vous le faîtes pas, je lâche soit Numa, soit Anko.

Niark, niark, niark ! (Yamaneko t'es contagieux...)

Voilà, voilà u_u

*va rejoindre les bonhommes en blouses blanches qui sont venues la chercher*


	3. We are family !

Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de _Avant j'étais schizophrène, maintenant nous allons beaucoup mieux._ Mais passons directement à la réponse aux reviews, voulez-vous ? (En même temps vous avez pas vraiment le choix...)

**Taraimperatrice : **Yo ! Bien entendu que je t'ai reconnu, comment t'oublier avec un nom pareil ? Voilà la suite de la première suite (en clair du chapitre 1...) Et ne t'en fais pas, il a bien enregistré ton deuxième commentaire ^^ Et voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Roussette : **Merci (J'ai légèrement halluciné quand j'ai vue que tu étais l'auteur de _The Doll... *.*)_

Bien, bien, bien... Sans plus attendre voilà le chapitre 2 _We are family !_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_We are family !_

Quand je me réveille enfin, je suis… En fait, j'ignore complètement où je suis. Mais ça ressemble à une… chambre ?

D'accord, c'est une plaisanterie c'est ça ?

La pièce où je me retrouve sans le moisi et les murs semblent avoir été mangé (voir dévoré) par les termites. Et merde, je me suis retrouvée en Enfer. Franchement bien jouée Amaya, je t'avais pourtant bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de voler ses bonbons à Hiro Nobu quand on avait quatre ans. Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Non, bien sûr que non.

… Oh bon sang, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Je me mets à parler toute seule maintenant.

Je me donne une bonne claque mentale histoire de me remettre dans le bain. Il faut que je me calme. Soudain la porte de ma « chambre » s'ouvre sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux longs cheveux bruns qui me regarde en souriant.

- Oh tu es réveillée ?

Non. Elle ne voit pas que je dors encore ?

Mais bon, comme je suis polie je vais éviter de répondre ce genre de choses.

- Euh… Oui ? Enfin je suppose… Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi…

Tu vois ça je m'en serais doutée.

- Je m'appelle Reina, enchantée.

- Euh… Enchantée.

Elle sourit, un peu amusée mais une légère lueur apparait au fond de ses yeux.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? je m'inquiète

- Oh bien sûr que non ! elle s'empresse de me répondre. C'est juste quand temps normal, tu devrais également te présenter.

- Ah oui, désolée, je m'excuse, un peu conne. Mon nom est Amaya, Amaya Suzuki.

- C'est un très joli prénom.

Normal puisque c'est le mien.

- Maman ? nous interrompus une petite voix, brusquement.

Nous nous tournons tous deux vers une fillette d'au moins six ans qui ressemble à cette fameuse Reina à l'exception de ses yeux d'un bleu azuré magnifique.

J'en serais presque jalouse.

… En fait non, mes yeux ne sont pas mal non plus. Le rose est une très jolie couleur…

… Pour les filles. Ou les gays. Et je n'ai rien contre les gays ça va s'en dire.

- Ah chérie, viens voir ta nouvelle sœur, sourit Reina.

- Bon… Attendez, quoi ?!

La gamine me regarde avec les yeux ronds et se tourne vers sa mère, en m'ignorant.

- Elle est bête ou quoi ?

- Hey ! Je suis toujours là tu sais ?

Reina éclate de rire sous ma mine effarée. C'est un complot c'est ça ? On se fout de ma gueule ? C'est surprise sur prise ? En vérité je ne suis pas morte, ce n'est pas possible de mourir en glissant sur une peau de banane.

Si seulement c'était si simple.

- Allons sois gentille Tsubaki, elle vient tout juste d'arriver (elle explique à sa fille avant de se tourner vers moi). Tu as sûrement faim, je vais te chercher de quoi remplir ton estomac.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle quitte la pièce en me laissant en plan avec la gamine.

Bon…

- Euh… Salut ? je tente. Tsubaki c'est ça ?

- Tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi t'es ici ? Comment t'es morte ? T'as déjà rencontré un Hollow ? T'as…

Et ça continue comme ça. Si bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer à la place d'Homer Simpson étranglant son fils.

- Ta gueule Bart ! je m'énerve.

- Mais je m'appelle Tsubaki, pas Bart ! s'exclame l'enfant.

Oh mon dieu, son enfance est gâchée ! Pauvre gosse, elle ne connaît pas les Simpson. Honte aux parents !

Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont la télé ici.

- Bah moi c'est Amaya et je t'emmerde !

La gamine me tire la langue, auquel je lui réponds par un joli doigt d'honneur. Les enfants et moi ça toujours été le grand amour… Humour.

Oh, tiens ça rime !

…

Pardon je me calme. Ça doit être le choc de ma mort qui ne passe pas.

- Maman, grande sœur Ame m'embête ! braille-t-elle.

- La ferme ! Je ne suis pas ta sœur sale peste !

Et puis, je m'appelle Amaya pas Ame. Même si ça se ressemble… juste un tout petit peu.

- Je vois que vous vous entendez bien vous deux, elle rigole.

Je suppose qu'elle plaisante… Enfin j'espère qu'elle plaisante !

Elle pose devant moi deux simples bols de riz.

- Mangez ! hurle Tsubaki, manquant de me rendre sourde.

Je hais les gosses. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en aurais jamais. Je compte bien en avoir un millier !

Rengu, Ringo, Anju, Sora, Ryuto, Aiko, Yu… Mais vous vous en fichez n'est-ce pas ? Bande de… Euh… En fait je ne sais pas.

Bande de jambon pas bon !

Ah, ah, ah… ah… Je sortirais bien mais comme vous le voyez, je ne le peux pas. Enfin si. Mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de bouger.

La flemme total et pis j'ai faim moi !

- BONNE APPETIT ! braille la gamine.

… Quelle sale chieuse.

- Dîtes, je demande à la fameuse Reina, où suis-je au juste ?

Elle stoppe la contemplation de sa fille et se tourne vers moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui me provoque un pincement au cœur en pensant que ma mère ne m'a jamais attribué d'un tel sourire. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit fêter ma mort comme il se doit…

ALCOOL A VOLONTER !

… Oui, oui je me calme.

- Oh c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas expliquée, tu te trouves au premier district de la zone ouest, Junrinan qui est certainement le district le plus calme du Rukongai.

District ? Ils se sont crus dans Hunger Games ou quoi ?

Oh putain j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'envoyer m'entretuer avec d'autres gars. Me connaissant je mourrais dans les cinq premières secondes.

En glissant sur une peau de banane par exemple et ça serait vraiment pas de bol.

Surtout pour la banane.

- Ah d'accord… Et c'est quoi le Rukongai au juste ? je la questionne, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir tout compris.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la Soul Society ?

- Euh… Oui il me semble.

Je crois bien que Poil de carotte m'en a vaguement parlé.

- Et bien le Rukongai est la plus grande partie de la Soul Society et la peuplée, contenant principalement des âmes errantes.

- Si le Rukon… machin truc est le lieu où les âmes vivent alors les Shinigamis vivent où ?

- Au Seireitei. Mais d'ailleurs comment connais-tu l'existence des Shinigamis alors que tu viens tout juste d'arriver ? elle s'étonne.

- C'est deux Shinigamis qui m'ont conduit ici, je déclare fièrement, mais j'ai oublié leur nom…

Alzheimer à mon âge, ça en serait presque triste…

- Oh et tu…

- Dis Ame je peux manger ton bol de riz ? l'interrompus Tsubaki.

J'ai envie de lui répondre « non » mais quand je croise son regard de choix battus je me sens obligée de craquer. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne comme ça ! Je craque :

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Elle ne me le fait pas répéter deux fois que déjà elle bondit sur un deuxième bol si vite que je vois que le haut de sa tunique crasseuse se relève légèrement me dévoilant une partie de son ventre. En vérité je ne sais même pas si on peut réellement appeler ça un ventre puisqu'elle a littéralement la peau sur les os. Je me tourne donc vers sa mère qui fixe également la gamine, avec une tristesse qui me déchire littéralement le cœur.

- Viens avec moi, elle me fait avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se dirige vers la sortie, moi sur ses talons. Il n'y a pas de porte ce qui fait que les rayons du soleil me percutent de plein fouet.

- MES YEUX ! je braille en reculant d'un pas.

Mauvaise idée connaissant ma maladresse. Je trébuche donc sur le tapis et bascule en arrière.

Cependant je ne percute jamais le sol.

Je rouvre les yeux (que j'avais fermés au premier contact avec la lumière) et tombe nez à nez avec un Shinigami. Drôlement canon d'ailleurs le garçon ! Mais c'est étrange… Ses yeux me disent quelque chose…

- Tout va bien ?

- … Hein ? je bafouille.

Bah bravo Amaya ! En plus je suis sûre que tu baves avec ça. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il est trop vieux pour toi, espèce de petit jambon ?

… Attendez pourquoi je me traites de jambon moi au juste ?

- Euh… Bonjour.

Je me jetterai volontiers une énorme baffe mentale mais mon cerveau refuse toujours de m'écouter. Je suis complètement paralysée et je dois certainement ressembler à un poisson.

Rouge, le poisson.

Monsieur le beau gosse hausse un sourcil, visiblement intrigué par ma personne. J'en serais presque touchée.

- Mais qui… commence-t-il.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi et la voix de Reina retentit :

- Oh Tatsuya chéri tu es de retour ! Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de ta nouvelle sœur !

…

Hein ?

* * *

Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus ? Et que pensez-vous de la nouvelle famille d'Amaya ? Elle fait partie intégrante de ma fic.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review.

A bientôt j'espère.


	4. Invasion de Numa

Bonjour à tous, comment ça va ? J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 3 de _Avant j'étais schizophrène, maintenant nous allons beaucoup mieux. _Il est plus long que les autres, pour une fois, dépassant les 2000 mots. Je suis assez contente de moi. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps.

Bref.

**Roussette : **Tu sors. Je déconne. C'est le genre de trucs cons que je peux sortir x) Je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, juste quelques partis mais il faudrait vraiment que je m'y mettes. A Pumkin & Hatchin (un jour quelqu'un m'a demandé si je mettais inspiré de cette fiction... Alors que je ne l'a connaissais même pas). Enfin bref. J'ai remarqué, moi aussi également. Sauf que c'est plutôt mes personnages fictifs qu'ils interviennent... N'est-ce pas Anko et Yamaneko ?

Anko : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

Oui c'est ça...

Ah ah, j'avoues que pour la relation Amaya/Tsubaki, je me suis inspirée de la relation Anko/Yachiru de mon autre fic _La Démone, le Papillon et le chieur. _Oui mais on ne peut pas... Sauf si on a des frères et sœurs et là c'est pratique u_u Sauf que tu te fait engueuler par tes parents... Et mer... credi u_u Et puis ça ferait trop Mary-Sue... Et je déteste les Mary-Sue ! C'est d'un chiant u_u Raison pour laquelle mes personnages ont tous un caractère de merde... Ou sont insociable comme Ryuko... (de ma fiction _Le nom_).

Beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas Momo et on ne se demande pas pourquoi... Quelle belle sainte-nitouche u_u Toujours pas compris qu'Aizen était le mal incarné dans le corps d'un pur beau gosse à la mèche rebelle.

Voilà.

Je parles, je parles mais la fiction n'avance pas. Bisous à toi aussi.

**Kavishi : **Euh... Merci (très constructifs ton commentaire u_u)

**lalka-Yuika : **Et bien voilà la suite :)

Bonne lecture à tous/toutes.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Invasion de Numa_

Trois semaines. Trois semaines où je me coltine ma nouvelle famille, soit une mère au foyer, un frère Shinigami et super beau gosse et une affreuse gamine qui me sert de petite sœur.

Que demande le peuple ?

Le peuple je ne sais pas mais moi je veux rentrer chez moi…

Quoique ça signifierait supporter mon père et cet imbécile heureux de Masaru donc on va éviter… Je tiens trop à la vie pour ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Je suis déjà morte.

Et puis c'est nul ici. Il n'y a pas même pas assez de chambres pour nous tous. Si bien que Tsubaki doit dormir avec sa mère pour que je prenne son lit qui se trouve juste à côté de celui de Tatsuya.

J'aurais préféré dormir avec lui.

Dehors c'est pas mieux, les gens meurent de faim et souffrent de la pauvreté. Bien loin de l'image du Paradis que je me faisais. Je vous jure que je retrouve cet imbécile de Poil de carotte, je lui fais avaler ses dents pour avoir osé dire que ceci est un endroit merveilleux.

Mon cul, ouais.

C'est tellement triste que Tatsuya a été obligé de devenir Shinigami pour pouvoir nourrir sa famille. Et maintenant que je suis là il doit encore plus travailler. Pourtant je n'ai pas choisi de vivre ici mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Le Rukongai est si vaste qu'il est presque impossible de retrouver un membre de sa famille. Bah, de toute façon je n'aime pas ma véritable famille. Tatsuya et Tsubaki n'ont pas eu le choix, ils sont nés ici.

Ce sont des morts-vivants.

Sauf qu'eux ne mangent pas le cerveau des autres. Et encore heureux. Même si Tsubaki dit que cela ne risque pas d'arriver avec moi… Elle a un problème avec les blondes ou quoi ?

Vous savez ce que c'est une brune stupide ? Une blonde aux cheveux sales.

…

Oui, je sais où est la sortie. En même temps il n'y en a qu'une dans ce taudis poisseux.

Et encore c'est insulter les taudis.

J'ignore à quoi ressemblent les autres Districts dont Reina m'a parlée mais je préfère ne pas imaginer l'état des maisons. Et encore moins des habitants. Déjà que Tsubaki a presque la peau sur les os… En parlant de ça, j'ai dû perdre au moins cinq kilos. Je reconnais même plus mon visage dans le miroir. Et je ne vous parle pas de mes fe…

…

J'en ai trop dit c'est ça ? Et mer… credi. Qu'est-ce que je peux être blonde parfois. Ah oui c'est vrai, je SUIS blonde !

Ah… Alzheimer quand tu nous prends… Tiens en parlant de lui, il y a mon grand-père – enfin celui de Tatsuya et de Tsubaki – qui est venu nous rendre visite.

- Dis-moi ma petite Ame chérie, c'est quoi déjà le nom de ce salaud d'Allemand qui vole toujours mes affaires ?

- Alzheimer papy, je soupire.

N'empêche je l'aime bien mon nouveau grand-père. Toujours un mot pour rire. Et puis depuis qu'il a su que j'étais morte en glissant sur une peau de banane, il m'a tout de suite adoptée.

Je me sens aimée.

- Ame ! Réflexe !

BAM !

- Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête ! je crie. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me lancer une balle ?

Tsubaki se pince les lèvres, boudeuse.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es nulle, elle babille.

Je vais la tuer. Je vous le jure, un de ses quatre je vais le faire. Et rien à foutre qu'elle soit déjà morte. Ou même que moi je le suis depuis un bail.

- Espèce de sale petite…

- Amaya, Tsubaki on a un problème, intervient brusquement Tatsuya.

Nous nous tournons toutes deux vers lui. Il semble paniqué et il ne cesse de regarder derrière lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'est Reina qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce, une assiette dans la main et un chiffon dans l'autre. Elle semble aussi stressée que son fils.

- Des Hollows approchent, se contente d'expliquer le beau brun.

Et là c'est l'apocalypse totale.

Tsubaki se précipite dans mes bras, en pleurs tandis que papy se lève, la canne à la main et criant des insultes que je ne connaissais pas sous la mine déconfite de Reina dont les yeux recouvrent entièrement le visage.

J'ai raté un épisode ?

Attendez… Hollow mais ce n'est…

- NUMA ! je hurle.

Huit yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi, visiblement surpris.

…

- Bah quoi ? je demande.

- Qui est Numa ? demande Tatsuya.

- Un Hollow, je réponds le plus normalement du monde.

…

- Tu as donné un nom à un Hollow ? semble-t-il comprendre.

- Bah oui.

- … Oh bon sang, mais cette fille est folle !

… Je suis censée le prendre comment ?

- Bon sang, Aoki qu'est-ce que tu fous ? crie alors une voix, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

C'est un Shinigami, comme Tatsuya mais il semble différent… Surtout parce qu'il a les cheveux rouges coiffés en ananas et des tatouages au-dessus des yeux, remplaçants ses sourcils. Quel étrange personnage…

- Désolé vice-capitaine Abarai ! s'excuse précipitamment mon frère.

Alors comme ça ce gugusse est son vice-capitaine ? Si je me souviens bien il m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de relativement « cool » par rapport au Capitaine Kuchiki… J'ignore à quoi ressemble ce dernier mais selon Tatsuya c'est quelqu'un de froid et d'incroyablement fier de son noble héritage.

Je ne le connais pas mais je ne l'aime déjà pas.

- Ah mais c'est le petit Renji, le reconnaît mon nouveau grand-père.

Tiens, pour quelqu'un souffrant d'Alzheimer il a tout de même une bonne mémoire des noms et des visages. Surtout quand il s'agit de Shinigamis.

- Monsieur Aoki, le salut poliment le vice-capitaine. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous avons vraiment besoin de votre petit-fils, les Hollows approchent de plus en plus. Allez-vous cacher pendant qu'il est encore temps.

- Oui bien sûr je comprends. Papa, Tsubaki, Amaya, suivez-moi !

Nous nous précipitons à l'extérieur ou les autres villageois se mettent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Je bouscule sans le vouloir le dénommé Renji Abarai qui pose son regard sur moi.

- … Pardon.

Et je file vers la sortie…

… Avant de finalement me perdre au milieu de la foule.

Et merde, pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire à Dieu pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ? Et moi qui trouvais la vie trop injuste…

La mort c'est cent fois pire.

- REINA ! TATSUYA ! PAPY ! SALE PESTE !

Seul un cri de terreur me répond à travers le raffut de la foule.

La seconde d'après je suis à terre, un Hollow juste au-dessus de ma tête.

…

- Numa c'est toi ? je demande, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- Manger toi…

Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas Numa. Ce dernier était plus « mignon » que ce Hollow là. Même si je ne pense pas que l'insulter soit la meilleure idée qui soit si je veux m'enfuir.

- Salut, ça gaze ?

« Salut ça gaze ». « Salut ça gaze ». Non mais tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux espèce d'idiote ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment t'as fait pour tenir si longtemps dans la vie. Même maintenant je me demande comment tu fais.

A votre avis il y a quoi après cette mort ?

J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de pire qu'ici. Je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler l'Enfer par rapport à la Soul Society... Enfin, je ne le saurais probablement jamais puisque Numa version deux point zéro vient de m'attraper avec sa grosse patte et me rapproche dangereusement de sa mâchoire.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! je crie, en signe de détresse.

Bon, j'aurais peut-être dû préciser « une deuxième fois » mais ça aurait été trop long. Je vais me faire dévorer vivante ! Quelle triste fin.

… Quoique, c'est largement mieux que de mourir en glissant sur une peau de banane.

Je crois bien que cette mort restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

D'un seul coup, le sang se met à gicler sur mon visage et Numa version deux point zéro (faudrait que je trouve un surnom plus court) pousse un cri de douleur en me lâchant brusquement. Et je peux vous dire qu'atterrir sur les fesses à cette hauteur (soit deux mètres) ça fait mal. Je comprends ce qu'endurent les girafes à leur naissance maintenant. Ouille. Je contemple mon sauveur, bien que celui-ci me tourne le dos, et peu facilement le reconnaître grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Vice-capitaine Abarai !

Dieu merci, mon heure n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Tout va bien ? me questionne mon sauveur en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

J'hoche vivement la tête, le cœur affolé.

- Très bien, conclut-il. Reste près de moi.

- Alors là je ne vais pas te contredire mon mignon !

Il rosit légèrement alors que j'attrapais un lambeau de sa tunique, en observant les alentours. Il commence à avancer avec une petite Amaya le suivant à la trace.

- Surveille mes arrières, m'ordonne-t-il presque.

- Tu crois que je fais quoi, idiot ?! je m'énerve. Un poker avec Numa ?

Il se stoppe et tourne la tête vers moi, perplexe.

- Numa ? il répète en haussant ce qui lui servait de sourcil, interrogateur.

- Cherche pas à comprendre.

Il ouvre la bouche mais la ferme aussitôt. C'est bien il a compris à qui il avait à faire… Brave garçon ! Brusquement, il m'attrape par le col et me ramène brusquement près de son torse, me coupant le souffle au passage.

- Mais que…

Il tend son katana (ceci à un nom précis mais je l'ai oublié…) devant lui tandis que je mets violemment à rougir en sentant ses muscles se tendre contre moi. Sacré athlète dîtes moi !

- On pourrait savoir ce que tu fous ? je demande, incapable de bouger et encore moins de me retourner.

- Rugis Zabimaru ! hurle-t-il alors.

Une brusque lumière m'éblouit alors et je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe mais lorsque une ombre nous engloutis, je me mets à paniquer.

- Abarai qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je hurle.

- Ne bouge pas, il grommelle. Saleté de Gillians.

CLAC.

Ceci est le bruit de mes dents rencontrant le bras du vice-capitaine à la chevelure rouge. Il m'éloigne de lui avec force tout en fixant son avant-bras douloureux.

- Non mais… ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! braille-t-il.

- Désolée.

Je le suis, sincèrement. Surtout quand je vois la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne de lui. L'un de mes pires cauchemars vient de devenir réalité…

Des limaces géantes !

Je pousse un cri épouvantée en me jetant dans les bras d'Abarai. Et comme il est beaucoup plus grand que moi et que mes jambes entourent sa taille, je ne touche pas le sol.

- Mais… Mais lâche-moi ! bredouille le rouge, visiblement agacé.

Une veine palpite sur son front et il essaye – en vain – de m'éloigner de nouveau de lui.

- Et puis merde ! il jure.

Il passe sa main autour de moi pour me ceinturé près de lui et bondit en avant.

- Non mais t'es suicidaire ma parole ! je beugle en me serrant davantage contre lui.

- Bon sang mais boucle là !

Je lui donne un légèrement coup sur la tête, boudeuse.

- Je ne te permets pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie que tu dois te permettre de me donner des ordres.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment de parler de ça…

Pour une fois, je ne vais pas le contredire. Je reste accroché à lui comme un bébé koala à sa maman.

…

Abarai serait ma mère ?!

… Ou pas. Ma mère est beaucoup plus moche que ça. Je suis bien contente de ressembler à mon père dans des cas comme ça. Mais cela signifie aussi que je ressemble à Masaru… Et merde. Une brusque secousse me ramène à la réalité et j'ouvre brutalement les yeux, me les brûlant au contact du soleil.

- C'est terminé ? je demande.

- Oui, confirme le rouge. Maintenant si tu voudrais bien descendre…

- En effet, ça serait bien.

J'obéis immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Tatsuya. D'ailleurs j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître à cause de son ton d'outre-tombe.

Il en serait presque effrayant.

Surtout qu'avec l'aura noire qui se dégage de lui, on a vite fait, Abarai et moi, de déglutir. Ce qui me fait dire que si Tsubaki à un jour un petit ami, il a tout intérêt à savoir courir vite. _Très _vite.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Aoki, se précipite de répondre Abarai face à son subordonné.

- Ah… Et qu'est-ce que je crois au juste ?

- Euh… hésite le Shinigami.

- Bah… je continue.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il me fait signe avec sa main de me rapprocher, ce que je fais sur le champ. D'un seul coup, il attrape mon visage de ses doigts et me le relève légèrement. Il plonge alors son regard bleuté dans le mien, rosé.

Il va m'embrasser. Il va m'embrasser. Il va m'em…

- C'est décidé. A partir de demain, je t'inscris à l'Académie des Shinigamis.

…

- PARDON ?!

C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à la fin de ce chapitre. Sur ceux... *disparaît dans un halo de fumée* kof, kof, kof. Putain qui a encore touché à la machine ? ANKO !


End file.
